


The Closest

by JadedCoral



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedCoral/pseuds/JadedCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has never understood when people said that he was too close with his brother. He doesn't get it because even now, with Fili literally inside him, it feels like they aren't close enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closest

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing a Hobbit fanfiction, and then started to write another to distract myself from the first, and then wrote this to distract myself from the second. This is like a triple ficseption. 
> 
> And I don't even know why and from where it came from. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

One Sunday evening catches Kili lacking any grasp of coherent thought. Random things might drift in and out of his mind, but in the end, all he can be sure of is that his head is filled with alcohol and his ass is full of his brother’s cock.

Kili’s never been the sharpest knife in the arsenal, but there’s still room to fuck him stupid and it feels like Fili is trying his very best to achieve just that. They have somehow ended up on Kili’s bed in their shared apartment, both of them naked and sweaty and on their knees, because dammit if Fili has Kili before him on all fours, then Kili will relish the thought of his older brother in a position of worship when he stares at his ass.

And there’s a random thing that floats into his mind right there. _Brother_. This is bad, very bad. They’re drunk, and shouldn’t do this and- _oh_! It’s good, so good, _too_ good. Kili’s never thought- never even _imagined_ being with another man. But suddenly there had been Fili, all drunk and happy and pinning Kili against a wall, ignoring his, “no, no, we shouldn’t, don’t,” while they kissed and all but _humped_ each other out of the memories of whispers about how they were too close for brothers.

It’s not something Kili has ever understood. How is there a way to be too close to someone you love the most in the world? Even now when Fili’s bare skin is _against_ his, his flesh _inside_ him, moving _within_ him, Kili still feels like they aren’t close enough to one another.

He tries to protest as much, but his words turn into a whine, and when he tries to pull away enough to catch a break from the onslaught of pleasure, Fili only pulls him back by his hips, slamming inside him with such force that Kili can feel it at the back of his throat.

“Fili,” Kili moans, almost like it is being pushed all the way from his lungs. “Fili, _Fili_ ,” he repeats, because it’s amazing and he needs to say it out loud that it’s Fili who’s fucking him into the mattress, Fili who’s balls deep inside him, and though he didn’t know he was the type to want to take cock from another man, Fili has made him a bit more open to the idea.

_Open_ , as in he’ll gladly open his legs for his brother. _A bit_ , because only Fili will ever do.

And then Fili pulls out of him completely, the phantom thrusts that remain being something he wishes will continue on throughout the Monday classes he has to attend to, but not nearly as satisfying now that he could have the real thing stretching him open.

“Kili,” Fili breathes his name as he manoeuvres Kili around like he’s putty in his hands, incoherent and too far gone to remember how his limbs are supposed to function.

If his brother is expecting any form of conversation, then it is a lost cause because whatever Kili was about to say gets turned into wide eyes and something inadequate when one of his legs gets lifted over Fili’s shoulder and the hot thickness is pushing inside him again, feeling like it’s in deeper than it had been before. Fili’s hand comes to stroke him, his eyes all over him as he feasts on the sight of his brother being completely debauched.

Kili feels like he’s dying, the over stimulation having his body spasm uncontrollably on the bed. Desperately he tries to grasp the bed sheets to somehow channel out even some of the pleasure, but it all stays trapped inside his body, and it’s too much, way too much and it makes him sob.

And then they’re both coming, Fili first, pushing in as deep as he can go and staying there even as his hips try to jerk back and forth. Kili follows, his body trembling so much that he doesn’t know what to do with himself to ever make it stop.

He isn’t aware of it, and later on neither will remember it, but finally his mind shuts down and he passes out from how stupid his brother had fucked him.

* * *

Fili wakes up with a groan. The sun is unforgiving for his eyes and there is no question whether or not he has spent last night drinking himself out of grey brain cells. He takes a moment preventing the inevitable need to face yet another Monday, but eventually he manages to sit up.

It’s when he realises he’s not in his own bed, and while he has woken up in unfamiliar beds before, this one is less so. It’s Kili’s, with Kili’s scent on it and Kili’s stuff surrounding it, and he has woken up in here before, sure, but never has he been naked while doing so.

Fili dismisses all this when the urge to hold the toilet bowl becomes more dire a matter to attend to.

After he exits the bathroom the thoughts return. Fili’s standing in the hallway when a hazy memory comes nagging at the back of his head. It’s something colossal in importance, he has a feeling, but also something he thinks he rather not recall.

But the hallway’s wall is right there, the one that always supports him when he stumbles back home drunk and less able to untie his shoes. And he had been drunk last night, hadn’t he, leaning against it, or leaning against someone who was pressed against it, was it?

A distant, ‘ _no, no_ ,’ echoes inside his head and Fili thinks it’s just his own mind warning him not to remember, but the voice gets louder and has Kili’s voice and Fili’s eyes grow wider.

“Kili?” He asks from their apartment, getting no answer other than silence. “Kili!”

But Kili doesn’t answer or show himself, because Kili isn’t at home at all when the memories start to resurface.

Kili saying no, Kili whining beneath him, Kili crying, Kili _gone_.

His heart is in his throat when he tries to call his brother and the only sound he hears is _beep, beep, beep_.

It’s bad, he’s the worst, and Fili wants to cry.

* * *

It had been one long and boring lecture that Kili had just gotten out of, his yawn wide and breath still stinking from the night before. There’s a pleasant ache throbbing all around his body, one that makes him smile like a goofball. If his friends punch him playfully and state that someone got laid last night then he’s not going to deny it.

Absently he looks at his phone to check the time, stopping on his track when he sees tons of missed calls from the same number, followed by tons of messages.

“How many is that?” His friends ask.

“Ooh, this is a clingy one,” they tease.

And, “Hey, if they’re a stalker we got your back, bro,” they try to comfort him upon seeing the fear in his eyes.

He ignores them as he reads the first message, ‘ _Kili, come home._ ’

And the second, ‘ _Kili_.’

And the third, ‘ _Please_.’

“I’ve got to go,” he tells his friends and takes up on the offer that they got his back if things go amiss.

* * *

Their apartment is silent and dimly lit when Kili enters. He closes the door a bit more loudly than is necessary and jostles his keys restlessly to make sure he’s heard. Fili all but rushes into the hallway, eyes wild when he stops a distance away as if there is a glass wall between them.

They stare at each other, both unsure before a simultaneous, “I’m so sorry!” spills from their mouths.

“I forced you,” Fili is saying, all shame and remorse while Kili’s speaking over him, babbling, “I let you, I _let_ you.”

When they manage to gather their wits enough to understand what the other is trying to say, there is a moment of silence again before Fili asks him, “How on _earth_ did your mind come up with the idea that it was your fault when it was me who took you?”

“You were drunk?” Kili tries to explain. “And I knew we shouldn’t have but went along with it despite that?”

“I was drunk, yes,” Fili agrees slowly. “But so were you and wasn’t it me who took advantage of that?”

They stare at each other a moment more, still unsure even with the increasing feeling that they really have managed to fuck each other truly, utterly, incurably _stupid_.

“I was more than willing,” Kili says then, blinking owlishly. “And I think I love you.”

“You _think_ ,” Fili laughs a bit hysterically, his whole posture slumping in obvious relief.

“Come here,” he says voice full of affection and gathers a still more than willing Kili in his arms, getting in closer than brothers are supposed to be.

“Did you like it?” Fili asks with mischief laced words.

Kili considers, laying his head to rest on Fili’s shoulder when his height plays against him resting it on his brother’s chest instead. “Well…” Is a word he draws out and leaves to die slowly.

“Well?” Asks Fili, the jest that is being turned against him turning him into an insecure wreck.

“I wish you’d have kissed me more,” Kili confesses, feeling that honesty will get him what he wants more quickly.

A release of a breath later Fili holds him tighter and says, “I’ll kiss you day and night if that’s what you want.”

“Why?” Asks Kili like he knows the answer. Though if it’s not what he is anticipating then he just might die.

But, “Because I love you,” is Fili’s reason for anything and everything when his brother is concerned, there is nothing else left to do but to kiss him with joy and realise that this is the closest he’ll ever get to another being. Not by a heated night spent together, but by mutual discovery that this is a person to share one’s life with.   


End file.
